Clean Up
by Minion and Megamind
Summary: A Christmas gift for my wonderful Megamind! -By Minion


**Ello! Minion here with a wonderful christmas smut for my oh so amazing Megamind! This was actually a 'part 2' to a cutesy, christmas party one-shot that I wrote her as well but the writing styles between the two pieces are a bit different (seeing as this one is _far_ more detailed ^-^ ) so I'm not going to include the 'begining' of the their day. While (sadly) none of you know about the fantastic story Megamind and I are brewing, I'll keep my lips sealed. Soon (hopefully) we'll be able to start posting our story and then this lonesome one-shot won't feel too left out. Also I do not in any way, shape, or form own Batman/Dark Knight or anything else affiliated with it. With that in mind, enjoy the smut and random (for now) OC**.

* * *

><p>Sable sighed, leaning against the recently closed door. She was <em>exhausted<em>. While the evening ended well it did nothing to alleviate the fatigue she accumulated throughout the day. Who knew planning a Christmas party with Joker was so tiring? Of course most activities with the clown were...speaking of which—

"Joker?" she asked in a curious, light tone, "Why did you give them so many..." a blush rose to her cheeks as she recalled the variety of 'toys' Joker bestowed Dr. Crane and Revis, "uh, what I mean is—"

There was a chuckle as he sauntered over, his movements just as mesmerizing as snake slithering, "Oh, don't worry about _that._ I saved plenty for us..."

Her eyes widened but before she could say anything Joker tugged her arm attempted to drag her into the depths of her house and presumably the bedroom but she miraculously stopped him by digging her heels into the carpet and pulling back with all her might.

Unfortunately when he stopped it threw her off balance, causing her to fall to the ground with an 'oomph'. When she shook her head to clear her mind, the first sight she saw was her man smiling down at her, makeup cracking with the large goofy smile on her face. It was incredible, the way he could melt her heart, act like a small child, have her in a fit of laughter...then with a glance from those delicious, hazel eyes her knees turned to jelly and warmth spread through her body as she yearned for his touch, desperately needed to find completion in his more than capable embrace.

Most people would find her crazy for her love...they would immediately think that he had twisted her mind or was blackmailing her but they didn't know him and they most certainly didn't know _her._ She wasn't some shy doctor, privileged with a small glimpse into the dark, depraved mind of a criminal. Joker had shown her that she was so much _more_ than that, although without his guidance, his touch, without _him_ she was once more reduced to nothing. He completed her in ways people only dreamt about. He didn't force her to be with him as most people would think, he _chose_ her and molded her to her predestined potential—predestined by him of course.

Sable had seen the pain her former coworker, Dr. Crane, inflicted on her best friend and she knew Joker was _nothing _like _that_ madman. Poor Revis was in need of someone to love her and that bastard took advantage of that only to treat her like trash every chance he got...He had no idea how much he needed Revis and be probably wouldn't realize that until someone threw a vase at his head or something.

She couldn't count the number of times Revis had sought comfort in her arms after her 'good doctor' tortured her. He turned her whole world upside down only to shove her away when she needed him the most—but Joker would never do that to her. He might walk out...but he always came back with his attention focused solely on hers. There was nothing more reassuring than knowing he would always forgive her no matter what she did—of course she was taught a lesson but that was only to be expected.

"Hit your head too hard, doc?" Joker asked, his eyes dancing like a mischievous flame as he peered down at her.

Blushing Sable pushed herself up off the ground happy that Joker thought her strong enough to pick herself up when she was knocked down. Little things like that made her heart sing with joy and lessened her guilt a bit.

His eyebrows rose playfully, "Now, ah, we were making our way to the bedroom—unless..." he took a large step toward her, his face clearly stating his devious intentions, "You'd prefer a bit o' roleplay for the season?"

He winked playfully before scooping her up in his arms before she could protest. Without any grace he plopped down in the large armchair of her living room and reached toward the floor to pick up an abandoned Santa hat.

Sable swallowed noticeably, "Umm..."

Before she could say anything Joker shifted her until she was straddling him in the chair, her legs trapped on either side of his by the chair's arms, "Now...ah, what does my lil' sprite want for Christmas?" he licked his lips eagerly as his eyes lit up with an all too familiar glint. His voice deepened and his eyes became lidded as he leaned forward, practically purring, "Do you want to ride my thick cock all throughout the night?" his fingers hooked around the loops of her pants as he caressed her sharp hipbones, "You know I love watching you throw your head back in pleasure..." he growled in the back of his throat, "Just seeing your tits bouncing and feeling your body sweating against mine, Ah..." he let out a tiny noise and fixed her with a pressing look as he ground up catching Sable by surprise.

Her cheeks felt warm but she knew her blush was receding, after all he only said things like that to get her flustered...and boy did it work. She bit her lip before looking at him coyly, "But Mista J..." she leaned forward to nip at his ear playfully, "I'm on the naughty list...remember?"

His chest shook with barely suppressed chuckles that sent a thrill of excitement down her back. In fact she was so nervous her heart seemed to be racing in a marathon; she felt jittery and apprehensive but wouldn't trade the feeling for anything else. Sable barely registered the sharp tap to her bum from how loud her head was buzzing but she certainly jumped. When she tried to look at her lover she was shoved off his lap before he said in a commanding tone, "Off..."

Barely saving herself from landing on her butt again, she balanced herself only to loose her breath as she saw his intense eyes, amplified by the dramatic effect of the black face-paint. So caught up in the mesmerizing emotion of his eyes she was taken off guard as he spun her around and pressed her up against the chilled window. She flinched as the cold glass touched her heated cheeks and the frigid air seemed to seep through her clothes and leech away all her warmth.

She barely found her senses when she heard the familiar sound of his switch blade: **swish.** Paling so much she probably matched the snow, she could only stare fearfully in the only reflection the awkward angle allowed her to see. Just as she focused her eyes on the hard gaze that bored into her from behind, her frantic breath fogged up the glass. She trembled slightly from both fear, the cold, and the growing wave of lust...yes, Joker had her conditioned to the point this seemed just like foreplay—who was she kidding, this _was_ the foreplay.

The moment the cold blade touched the bottom of her spine she tensed so hard her calf almost knotted up. In one slow, teasing motion he inched the blade up, weaving in and out of her spine as he cut through her shirt and bra alike, sometimes nicking her skin causing her to hiss gently. He paused slightly before lowering his head, his warmth coating her shaking body like a heated blanket. She let out a quiet moan as he worshiped her back with sweet kisses and teasing licks from his _very_ talented tongue all the while his scars' jagged texture gave sweet reassurances to her uncertain mind.

Each brush of his tongue jumped from pleasure to pain as he tongued the small cuts along her back before moving on to an unmarred area where he would nip at the skin, probably leaving rosy marks behind. No matter how he touched her, she reacted all the same: arching into his touch, panting against the already fogged window. Whether it was the rapidly cooling blood beading and running down her skin like faint brushes of his fingers or his breath as it alternated between hot and cold, she was a puddle of emotions.

Only Joker could heat her up with such ease as turning the key in a car. In a similar way he knew just how to handle her. He knew the exact moment he needed to shift gears or how exactly to maneuver her around the sharp bends in the road for the ultimate riding experience. He felt so good against her, and had her riding her lustful high like new tires on a freshly paved road. He took her past her own limits making her feel freer than she had in her entire life. And just like any car in the hands of an experienced driver, each ride was better than the last.

So caught up in her own world of melting lust, she barely noticed as he peeled the pieces of her longsleeved shirt and bra off from her lithe body. Without any clothes to keep her protected from the window, he pressed her harshly against the glass, smiling a hidden smile as she hissed at the cold contact to her sensitive, pert nipples. Although the sudden chill brought her a brief moment of clarity. Never before had Sable been more grateful for the large pine trees that blocked her windows from the rest of the street and vice-versa...although the scene also had her falling under the impression she didn't live in a neighborhood but in fact lived far out in the woods, far enough from society where no one could bother her...It was only too easy to imagine a secluded world with only her lover and herself. Nothing was more enchanting than the thought that this beautiful scene of snow softly falling from a lightened, near purple yet clouded sky was a sight for only them to see.

While her mind was drifting on a sweet tangent, her body acting like a well tuned instrument singing under the dexterous hands of a renowned musician, she was completely vulnerable to him...this was proven as he suddenly wrapped the edges of her scarf around his hands before harshly pulling back. She let out a wheezing gasp as her eyes bulged from the unexpected action. She knew better than to lash out but it was hard to push down her rising instinct to fight against the painful pressure around her neck.

Despite the fact that her head felt like a balloon inflated so much it was about to pop, she felt his body shake with suppressed laughter against her; his suit lapels scratching at the shallow wounds on her back. While she wasn't close to passing out, everything seemed more distant and even though there was a certain pressure that plugged her ears slightly, she heard him clearly as he tsked, "Sorry Dollface, but like you said," his voice faded out and for a moment she feared for her consciousness but then she heard the vibration of his rough voice in her ear, "you're on the naughty list...and naughty girls need to be taught a lesson."

He inhaled her fear and lust in a predatory way that left her shivering before her vision dotted, causing her to pull against the scarf. Briefly she gained her freedom and sucked in a greedy breath of air, her head instantly relaxing although it left her with a pounding headache—**smack!**

Before she realized what had happened she found herself wheezing around Joker's knee that seemed to have made itself at home in her stomach; however, the pain was minimal compared to that of her lower back...She was sure that hit would bruise over the small cuts that began to bleed again under the blunt trauma she received. Unable to defend herself or rather unwilling to anger him further, she blinked her tears away and let him pull her up by her long hair.

His eyes held an inferno of hate as his face was set in an dark expression. She took another wheezing breath, her lungs strained from both the strangulation and the blow to her stomach. but she was interrupted by the scarf which tightened once more as he pulled the fabric taut against her throat. Sable pressed her sweating hands against the fogged up window where they began slipping against the collected condensation as she tried to ground herself. That is until Joker yanked her hands behind her with one hand while the other held the scarf tightly. The action shoved her forward causing her face to hastily acquaint itself with the still icy surface.

In one last attempt to calm him she tried to speak, to pacify him before he got _too_ angry, "J-Joker..." she paused to cough as he tightened the scarf til her voice came out in a high rasp, "p-please, I'm..." she sucked in a constricted breath, "sorry..."

He laughed in his chillingly high falsetto that made her blood freeze or maybe that was a mix of the window's touch and the lack of air...

"I'm not mad!" he broke off to giggle, "You're just, ah,_ confused_ and I'm here to teach you a vi**t**al lesson..."

_Vital_? That could only mean she had better pay attention or else she may not be walking for the next few months...but the scarf—it was too tight!

Despite her pain, there was nothing she could say to stop him now. Once he had his mind set, _especially _on teaching her a lesson, nothing would change that. It was only in her best interest to follow his rules as best as possible...no matter how impossible it seemed; although, it was hard to understand the rules with barely any air reaching her brain.

As if reading her mind, he roughly jostled her as he made quick motions with his hands until he withdrew from her—she could tell from the sudden chill of the room's air against her stinging back. There was a small hum of appreciation as he stood behind her, probably appraising his handiwork and watching her as she struggled to understand what he was trying to teach her. Taking a risk, she straightened out trying not to fall to her shaking knees—surprisingly the scarf loosened and she could breathe—**thud.**

Painfully she fell to the floor, her knees knocking against the hard wood as Joker kicked the backs of her shaking legs. Hot pain radiated from her back, her legs, her arms as they were twisted sharply behind her back, even her head since the lack in the noose-like scarf tightened with her descent. Yet that searing heat was in a raging battle with the chill of the floor and the tremors from her fear. In this overly sensitive state she felt moreso than heard his steps as he approached her. Each second he flooded her senses more and more to the point she could practically hear his mocking voice and chilling laughter rise until she drowned in his very essence.

"Stand."

The single word wasn't said in as a statement but a command...one she didn't dare disobey. Even so it was hard enough to rise on her unsteady legs while her feet seemed like numb blocks of flesh she struggled to move into place. When she tried to stretch up or rock forward, her hands instinctively pushed out to balance herself which in turn tightened the scarf around her neck to the point the soft fabric pinched her skin and her vision blurred, turning black on the edges. She hung her head, desperate for a second of relief in order to try again, when a sharp kick was delivered to her side.

The world tilted as she landed on the floor, the fall momentarily stunning her until she blinked the fog away and began to wiggle, attempting to stand as he demanded. Goosebumps erupted on her flesh as she realized she was half-naked at his feet. As she strained and struggled, her skin growing red from irritation and exertion, he watched with cold eyes.

Without warning his foot once more connected with her stomach while his knee struck her face. Sputtering and wheezing she once more fought to stand, painstakingly she brought herself to her knees before shakily rising in front of him. A smile broke across his face and despite her current condition, half breathing and bruised, she felt her heart melt with pride and affection. Her jaw was sore, she even tasted blood on the edge of her lip, but she returned his smile anyway.

No matter the common emotion shared between lovers, Sable wasn't expecting his sudden move and so she took in a sharp, raspy breath as his hands pulled her by the loopholes in her jeans. He massaged the denim while reaching further until he cupped her bottom and squeezed a bit too tight for comfort. Sable didn't dare utter a word but the pain must have shown in her face for his smile softened although his eyes remained hard.

Silence seemed to be the main factor of tonight. Normally he enjoyed taunting her for her reactions to his touch, even narrating his actions, but now he simply fixed her with a firm look that seemed to seal them in a bubble of quiet which in turn amplified the sensations between them. So as he pulled her closer, his warmth enveloping her bound and shaking form, she felt sparks of electricity fly between each brush of fabric against her skin. The gingerbread candles that scented the air only added to the spicy if not faintly resembling gunpowder musk that drew her in and soothed her frazzled nerves.

His right hand snaked from behind her back, scratching along the cuts on her spine, to her stomach then up to her breasts. He roughly kneaded the heated flesh, savoring her throaty moan and the sexy way she longingly gazed at him through hooded eyes...It was that very look of pure, unaltered _need_ and _trust_ that had his possessive nature roaring for more. Looking at her face, the pleasure filled expression that covered her discomfort, drew him in further.

Without alerting her to his plans he bent down to dominate her in a kiss full of tongue and teeth, leaving no room for games or escape. She would receive all that he gave her, she would beg for more even as she lied broken at his feet. Her eyes would only dull with the sheen of lust and submission but _never_ with boredom. His unpredictability wasn't a fault but a fine trait she had already adapted to...Mmmm, his doll was the perfect little playmate.

So pliant and responsive under his touch, Sable pressed herself needfully against him. She was desperate to feel his skin against hers. There was nothing sexier than his heated flesh, an exciting canvas of scars and muscle, moving against hers with the same intent in mind. Wishing to have her desire expressed she twisted out of his passionate lip-lock and kissed up at his neck until she tasted the face paint on his jaw, "More...please, give me more." Her voice was rougher due to the strain but in her current position the scarf was slack if not a little snug.

Joker took into consideration his planned lesson, her needy voice, and his own patience before deciding it wouldn't hurt to give in just this once. He removed his hands from her bare skin, smirking playfully at her disappointed whine despite the fact he was complying with her wishes. Although he didn't blame her—in fact he felt a bit more impatient than he had let on. Impatiently he removed his jacket without any flourish before pausing. No matter that he was eager to shed his clothing he took the time to drink in the still put out expression Sable wore: her ravished, reddened lips were pushed out in an adorable pout as she eyed him eagerly. He could practically hear her pleas for freedom so that she may assist him in the effort to remove his many layers...but on the other hand.

Just to tease her he shook his head and took three steps back until she was at least four feet from him, "Come on doc', patience is a _virtue_ you know..." he paused as he thumbed the resistant fabric of his suspenders, " 'course we haven't been very _virtuous._"

He eyed her heaving chest, lightly tanned skin pleasingly taut yet soft. Even her tightly bound arms emphasized the view by putting her breasts on display: the rosy nipples still erect and sensitive...although what was far more enticing was the jagged 'J' that ran along her side. Just seeing his signature on her skin, a permanent scar that showed the world he owned her, made his pants feel too tight.

Continuing with his strip tease he shrugged off each strap of his suspenders one at a time, loving how she bit her lip with lust filled eyes focused solely on him—well he _was_ a performer, so why not put on a show? His right hand pressed against his chest as he titled his head back before tilting it to the left so his hair fell into his face a bit. His knowing smile never left his face while his left hand brushed against his straining cock before receding and joining his right hand to untuck and then slowly unbutton his shirt.

He briefly wondered what she would do if her hands weren't bound...would she be touching herself? Already he could imagine her hands kneading her womanhood through her jeans, enjoying the rough contrast of denim against her wetness. Then her other hand would rub against that delectable scar, enjoying the feeling of the smooth but puckered skin slightly raised—no she would shiver in memory of its creation, of her creation, all by his hand.

From the scar her hand would raise to pinch and twist at her reddened nipples while her other hand slowly unzipped her jeans to reveal a lacy number that teasingly obscured his view with spiraling lace...it would be soaked, practically glistening with her sweet juices but she wouldn't care—oh no, she would moan and slip her hand beneath that final layer to better reach her clit. Her hips would buck and she would gasp. Her blue eyes widening before falling half closed as she removed her hand from her tits to pull at her hair. She'd gaze at him, her words barely heard as they were spoken in a heated whisper: _Joker_..._take me_.

Without realizing it, he had already unzipped his pants and was stroking himself, his rough hands caressing the heated skin of his dick while drinking in the sight before him. Sable seemed flushed all over, her blush traveling from her face down to her body as she trembled with need...with need for him. He immediately lost all patience as he shot toward her and tackled her to the floor. They fell together, all elbows and knees, but he didn't bother with checking to see who's leg belong to whom.

Sable mewled under his touch before freezing and turning a deeper shade of red. He let out a throaty chuckle before murmuring, "Since we've decided to ignore the ideals of a virtuous _morali__**ty**__,"_ he smacked his tongue and gave her a smug look, his eyes lidded, "There's no need to be caught up by, ah, _pride_..." he trailed his hand from her neck down her body, loving the way she squirmed under his hand simultaneously rising into his touch and straining to feel him everywhere, all at once, "Besides doc', I wanna hear you _**scream**_."

With that he roughly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them from her hips in a hurried rush. In his haste he ended up dragging her underwear (sadly _not_ a sexy, lacy scrap of cloth...) partway down as well; however, there was no question to her feelings as she eagerly lifted her hips, modesty aside (Thank God, he didn't think he could tolerate any shyness at this point), and tried to shimmy her way out of the trap her underwear and pants had become.

His patience only lasted long enough for one leg to be free of the twisted mess of denim and cotton before he spread her legs and ran his fingers up her inner thighs, warming the quivering legs that ran on either side of him. At this point Sable's mind was beyond any thought other than feasting on the pleasures of the flesh. Oh yes, she had a great appetite for carnal desires—whatever lesson she was to learn, could wait to be drilled into her later. Damn, if only her hands weren't bound then this could be so much easier!

As if sensing her impatience Joker roughly thrust two fingers into her causing her to tense, walls clenching around his long fingers as she cried out—Ah... I was _so_ good. She bucked up, impaling herself further on those delightful fingers...but she wanted more—no she _needed_ more, more of him, more of everything. Yet instead of satisfying her silent demands which were easily seen in her clouded azure eyes, he flipped her around clumsily uncaring as her knees scraped the floor and his fingers (still sheathed within her) dug in painfully. She yelped before choking as her hands spasmed with the pain which in turn caused the scarf to tighten dangerously.

From this position Joker was rewarded with a wonderful view: creamy skin, flushed with lust, her tight body pulling him in _deeper_. Absentmindedly thrusting his fingers, while adding a third, in and out...he reached around for another item—fuck, they were all in the bedroom. Oh well, they could wait.

After coming to his unannounced decision he alined himself with her before removing his fingers in favor of fondling her clit so as to distract her when he thrust inside, savoring her scream of pleasure. Sable panted, her face pressed into the floor as her back ached and her hands strained against their bonds which then choked her...but she didn't care, that searing heat inside of her...filling and stretching her. She whimpered as she flexed her muscles around his hard cock already buried so deep within her but miraculously continued to slide in deeper.

Joker growled as he tore himself from the daze of paradise and then focused on loosing himself in pounding into the clenching, wet pussy that pulled him in with each thrust and pulsed in time with his throbbing member. Sable was vocal—as always but she could hardly care, she had good reason for her loud screams and heavy panting. Part of it was pain, part of it was pleasure, but in the end _all_ of it was Joker: his arms gripping her already sex bruised, slim hips moving her along with his rhythm, his small grunts and tiny gasps, his half clothed body rutting against her bare skinned form, the friction driving her wild with need.

Joker switched angles for a moment which forced Sable further into the floor, effectively cutting off her supply of oxygen. At first she didn't notice, too breathless already from his frantic thrusting, but the need for air soon became persistently noticeable. She tried to tell him, to warn him of the dangerous situation, but he misheard her strangled moans for inability to talk due to his forceful fucking. Her head was painfully tight, her ears began to ring—then she felt a strange high. The pain from her back, the chafing scarf that strained her neck and wrists, blurred into a kaleidoscope of emotion and colour—was this was Revis meant by seeing energy?

Joker's thrusts deepened and his grunts began to sound like growls, it was near the end and sadly Sable didn't want it to end...the sensations were all so floaty. Time, sensation, reality had no boundaries, they all blurred in and out of clarity. Eyes closed or open, the rainbow spectrum on the corner of her vision slowly drifted toward the center as everything began to spiral in time with the pulsating heat that gathered in her stomach before branching out to the tingling flesh alongside her inner thighs.

He thrust into her harshly, breaching the limits of pleasure and entering that of pain, but she was too far gone to care. In fact that extra clarity added to the overall experience and was enough to push her over the edge. She spasmed and wheezed in complete bliss as he used her body to reach completion. It wasn't until he panted above her, his softening dick glistening with her essence, that he realized she wasn't moving.

He furrowed his eyebrows but lazily dug around for his switchblade he had sheathed in his pocket before cutting through the bonds. Instantly her body fell limp and she laid still for a moment before her body registered the presence of oxygen and seemed to jump to life as she gasped deeply for air, greedily sucking it in, uncaring of anything else. That was—her eyes drifted close, too overwhelmed to stay open any longer...

Until a sharp noise sounded and her ass suddenly smarted. Cracking open her eyes she peered at a pouting Joker who shook his head and sighed, "Sable~" he stretched out her name, "We're not _done_ yet..."

Her eyebrows barely moved but her expression was clear: What?

He let out a chuckle before slithering out of his pants and finally shedding the last of his clothes... The sight of him, glistening with sweat, staring down lustfully at her already had her once satisfied stomach tightening with apprehension once more. She wanted more...oh yes, she'd always want more of him—but she was so worn out...so sore.

He fixed her with a patronizing look as a parent would give a child if they tried to delay the inevitable such as taking a bath; however, Joker had a different idea of 'patronizing'.

That much was obvious as Sable found herself suddenly upright and heavily leaning on the clown as he all but dragged her to the bedroom, ruining her post-orgasm high with irritation and soreness as her aching muscles were forced to wake up and function once more.

"Joker—" she huffed in irritation only to be cut off as she was thrown on the bed.

The clown in question with his makeup slightly smeared from sweat, pinned her in place with his eyes as he growled, "You're forgetting doc, naugh**ty** girls get punished..." swiftly he crawled over her and lowered his face toward her wide, uncertain eyes, "and punishment entitles being fucked into the mattress for as long as I please."

Despite her exhaustion and a good dose of fear Sable shuddered. One thing was for sure, with Joker she would never be unsatisfied. Sable let out a deep sigh of contentment as his hand palmed the skin inside her knee before pulling her leg up and allowing her to slide closer to him. Seemingly out of no where, Joker revealed a purple cylinder while licking his lips all too eager to test out his new toys on his puddin'. With a small flick of his thumb a soft buzzing noise filled the air, it took a moment for Sable to understand what was happening but when she did, she sucked in a surprised breath.

He leaned over her, obscuring any exit route, as he chuckled darkly, "I _assume_ you're still wet, hmm? Don't tell me in the short time it took to come here," his tongue darted out to dab at his lips, "you're no longer _dripping_ with want?" He trailed a hand up her leg and brushed it across her cunt, the fluids already cooling but also rapidly heating with every teasing stroke of his finger. He watched his puddin' squirm against the bed as he curled his finger around her clit before rubbing softly. Cruelly he eyed her she arched her back when he used the edge of his nail to evoke sharp tendrils of pleasure.

Sable twisted this way and that, trying vainly to both move closer to the source of pleasure and shy away from the almost too overwhelming feelings. It was unfair! He had her so exhausted she was about to fall asleep, naked and dirty, on her wooden floors then he had to excite her again? This burning and rapidly spreading feeling was driving her mad! She needed completion and she needed it _now_!

Thankfully Joker was thinking along the same lines as he lowered his fingers to her already cum filled entrance and began to finger fuck her all over again. She cried out as her tender walls were stretched out again—even if it was only by his fingers. What she didn't expect was for her lover to place the softly buzzing (so softly buzzing, she forgot its very existence) vibrator directly against her glistening clit.

Sable's world exploded with pleasure and light.

She arched up her hands fisting the rumpled sheets, even locks of her own hair, as the new vibrant sensations filled her up until she was overflowing with needy whimpers and gasps. Such intensity seemed surreal, how was this even possible?

Eagerly drinking in the sight, Joker continued to help bring his woman to the height of pleasure. Licking his lips he leaned forward, changing the angle of his thrusts while simultaneously applying more pressure to the vibrator as he moved it in slow circles around her clit, barely touching the sensitive bundle of nerves. Another scream sounded from her throat, as tears of pure pleasure trickled down either side of her face. Hoping to push her further Joker spoke in a deep tone, "Look at you, doc'...such a needy side of you—so _lewd,_" he clicked his tongue before continuing, "To think that under all your little 'sunny' smiles and laughter was this...a wanton _whore_."

Sable nodded as he added another finger, his words barely registered within her mind, she only need a little bit more...

"In fact," he smacked his tongue twice before lowering his voice until it was just above a growl, "You're such a _slu__**t**__._You're so hungry for something, _anything _really, to fuck your needy little cunt. You'll let me, ah, fill you up with both my thick cock _and_ this toy you're so eager to cum all over...Mmm, yea you'd like that wouldn't you? Anything to get you off, eh?"

Suddenly Sable was feeling much more apprehensive about this...Both Joker's length _and_ the vibrator? But...it wouldn't fit!

Sable struggled to speak over the waves of pleasure that threatened to steal her breath, "B-but, no! It...It won't—you're too—Ah ah!"

"Shhhshhhhshhh..." he hushed her, a large smile breaking out onto his face as she looked at him with something akin to fear and lust, trust and awe...

First he nudged the vibrator at her entrance, chuckling as her legs quivered from the overload of sensation. With another flick of his thumb...well actually _two_, the vibrator now whizzed angrily in the air, only broken up by Sable's loud breathing and whimpers. No warning or hint to his sudden movements, he thrust the vibrator in and liberally coated it with juices. In and out...hearing the toy make wet slurping noises as it whizzed away, pleasuring and pleasuring without restraint.

Sable began to thrust up into the toy, it didn't fill her as much as Joker—no, not _nearly_ enough but it still felt amazing...ungh, so close.

Much like before (with little pause or ceremony) Joker pushed himself inside as well, gritting his teeth against the unexpected sensitivity to the vibrating toy. Although Sable knew what would happen, the pain still took her by surprise. A harsh gasp caught in her throat as choked cries of pain came out in strangled forms—it was too much!

She was drowning...there was too much pain. Her inner muscles seized along every muscle in her body, causing Joker to hiss in pain as well.

He gave Sable a dark look and to punish her, he began thrusting in and out while leaving the vibrator in place. Oh...this was _much_ better, the vibrator sent trills of euphoria throughout his shaft as it buzzed against his head. He peeked down at Sable to find her gritting her teeth and wincing—Really now? Joker rolled his eyes before roughly grabbing her face and kissing her. Sable was taken off guard by the sudden kiss but responded with just as much vigor as she had earlier that night.

As the kiss began to unwind her nerves and soothe her panic her muscles relaxed their tight clenching and she suddenly was overcome by a molten wave of pleasure. She gasped into Joker's mouth, freezing before crying out and throwing her head back. This brought a smirk to Joker's face as he redoubled his efforts, this time spreading her legs as far as they would go.

Sable twitched and screamed, her eyes only half open as her body was assaulted again and again by mind-blowing ecstasy so soon after an intense orgasm. Quickly she felt her body tensing again and cried to Joker, "More! More! Please, fuck me harder!"

Oh? So this was what his puddin' was like after a few rounds...not that he was complaining of course. Not like he had the energy to complain. Every ounce of his being was used to thrust into her, sliding deeper, stretching her further, accommodating both his lover and himself as he changed angles to fuck the vibrator into her as well instead of merely sliding against it. Sweat rolled down his back as he broke out into a frenzy, hands gripping her hair and hip, his wet sac (due to the mixture of cum and precum that leaked from her pussy) continuously smacking against her ass, her voice rising, his breaths coming quicker and quicker until—

His heart stopped when he released deep inside of her as her body arched and pulsed around his for the third time that night. The only noise aside from their heavy panting was the vibrator which was still buzzing against his oh so sensitive and softening cock. He pulled out and lazily retrieved the vibrator, relieving Sable of the overpowering sensations. Yet before he collapsed, he cupped her jaw and gave her a mind-blowing kiss, tongue skills not at all impaired from the recent orgasm.

Sable, already half asleep, lazily responded despite her great desire to fall unconscious. Ending the kiss, Joker then lay next to an equally boneless Sable. Who knew cleaning up could be so messy?


End file.
